


Healing scars

by NewbieFanFic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewbieFanFic/pseuds/NewbieFanFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been two months since the night that the bullets rained down on their car. Since Felicity’s life changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing scars

**Author's Note:**

> Oliver comforting Felicity about the changes in her life.

Felicity sat in her wheelchair in front of the mirror, looking at the scars on her body. There was a time when she wanted these scars, thought they made her more part of Team Arrow. Now she had to force herself to look at them. She pulled away whenever Oliver touched them. He tried to act like it didn’t matter, but she could see the hurt in his eyes every time it happened.  
Felicity did not even realize Oliver had entered the room until he put his hand in her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.  
‘Hey beautiful’ he said as he looked at her through the mirror.  
Felicity swiped at the tears that had started to form in her eyes and started covering her scars. Oliver put a hand over hers’ and turned her around to look at her.  
‘Oliver, please don’t’ Felicity whispered  
‘Do you know what I see when I look at these scars?’ He waited until she looked at him before he continued.  
‘These scars tell me that you are tough, that you healed. Maybe not completely but that you are stronger than what happened to you. You are more beautiful than you have ever been Felicity’  
Felicity tried to turn away as she said:’ it’s sweet of you to say, but you don’t have to Oliver. There is nothing wrong with my eyes.’  
‘There is if you can’t see what I do. I see a smart, funny, beautiful and kind woman who has survived one of the toughest things that has happened to her. Who still works harder that anyone I know to help people.’  
Oliver put his hand to her cheek.  
‘And who I love, more than ever, and who I will continue to love no matter what.’

Felicity could see the truth of what Oliver was saying in his eyes. She leaned into his hand, smiled and felt something inside of her starting to wake up again.  
‘You know, you really are getting better at this pep talk thing’ she joked  
Oliver kissed her softly, leaned his forehead against hers’, smiled and said:  
‘I learned from the best’.


End file.
